johnnytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Johnny Test (character)
Jonathan "Johnny" Test (voiced by James Arnold Taylor) is huge world's most disrespectful, careless, disobeying boy who can have a bit of a soft side. He has a talking dog named Dukey. His genius sisters won't allow a dirty dog around their house so they made him a talking dog which has a few intelligence. Dukey is Johnny's best friend as said on the theme song. Johnny hopes to make history one day which is really starting to rise off because of his super ultra genius sisters and their inventions. Johnny can be very mischievous and that has a lot to do with sneaking of in the lab. Although his dog Dukey who is clearly way intelligent than him can try and talk him out, Johnny can get carried away with temptation that he just won't have the fact that no inventions allowed for him and simply sneaks again. Johnny loves candies and usually one of his most favorite stores would be it: the candy store. Johnny hates the fact that some of the candies in the store is healthy and that he wants the unhealthy ones which his dad won't have but unfortunately his son is already taking off with his money for some candy. Johnny can easily pull off playing wth Susan and Mary's invention by pointing out that it could put things in the right reasons and they usually fall for it. These are the type of things Dukey won't argue about. Johnny loves video games like any other guys around town but usually gets put in a chores in the house while playing with it which he clearly hates. Johnny can be a very bad boy but although he is, Johnny has that soft side around. Appearance Johnny Test takes after his father, Hugh Test. He is is a natural blonde with the tips of his spikey hair dyed red and he has bright blue eyes.His hair makes people call him the kid with the flaming hair. Johnny's general clothing consist of a black t-shirt with a radioactive symbol with a navy blue short sleeve jacket, green cargo pants, sneakers, and a watch on his right arm. Johnny has been known to wear different costumes and clothing during the misadventures he goes through because of his sisters experiments. He appears to be 11 years old. Guitar Johnny, in one episode had an amazing guitar.It may appear in later episodes. Personality He is very hyperactive, selfish and often messes with his sisters' inventions, causing trouble and mayhem, but just as often proves himself to be extremely clever such as by frequently tricking his genius sisters or saving the day from whatever danger happens to show up. Johnny can be considered very spoiled and stubborn, as he gets what he wants through deceit, blackmail, or manipulation, though he does love his sisters in a way only a brother can. Relationships 'Dukey' His dog is the only link to the real world outside Porkbelly. School Trivia *His microscopic counterpart has a reversed outfit and hair color. *His microscopic counterpart's girlfriend is Sissy's microscopic counterpart. *In Take Your Johnny to Work Day, it is revealed that Johnny's address is 2524 Porkbelly Drive by one of the girls. *His microscopic counterpart has brown eyes. *He is referred to as 'JT' by Dukey on some occasions, such as when they are in bed or Jeff the Killer is there. *After the events of "A Scholarship for Johnny", he has a curling scholarship to Porkbelly Tech. * Gallery Jt char johnny 174x252.png|Johnny Test Tko charjohnnytest 174x252.png|Johnny Test in Cartoon Network: TKO (Titanic Kungfubot Offensive). Is3.jpeg|Johnny being Johnny. Badge-blogpost-0.png Badge-category-2.png Badge-edit-1.png Badge-edit-2.png Badge-introduction.png Badge-picture-1.png Badge-sayhi.png JT 1friend.jpg JT 250edits.jpg Turbo.jpeg Is.jpeg thumbnail.jpg Jtttcote (114).png Jtttcote (109).png Jtttcote (106).png Jtttcote (77).png jonyskirt.JPG|Johnny in the green skirt jonydress.JPG|Johnny with dress Johnny Test - Johnny Hollywood (Johnny's Face up close.jpg|Johnny & Dukey 2010-10-11 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 22b-Johnny's Got a Wart Johnny evil.png|Evil or robot Johnny Jonydress.JPG|Johnny as a Girl Scout Jt.png|Johnny Tko charjohnnytest 174x252.png Johnny Test TG by D MentedOne.jpg Images.jpg Johnny Test Titlecard.jpg Johnny's New BFF.png Johnny Test - Saturday Night's Alright For Johnny.png 2010-10-18 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 23b-Johnny Test's Day Off.png 2009-11-10 - Episode 401b - Porta Johnny.png 304A-TitleCard.jpg 2010-10-04 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 22a-Sleepover at Johnny's.png 301A-TitleCard.jpg 302A-TitleCard.jpg 307B-TitleCard.jpg Images.jpg Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 18b-Johnnys Big Sister Smackdown.png Johnny's New BFF.png 2010-10-18 - Johnny Test - Season 4, Episode 23b-Johnny Test's Day Off.png 306B-TitleCard.jpg 307B-TitleCard.jpg 305B-TitleCard.jpg 305A-TitleCard.jpg 302B-TitleCard.jpg Jonydress.JPG Jonyskirt.JPG Johny & Dukey.jpg|Johnny & Dukey 502640_Johnny_Test_2005.jpg|Johnny, Dukey & Bling-Bling boy|link=Johnny EN_CP_JOTCLP0005_01.jpg|Johnny, Dukey johny_test.jpg|Johnny throwing a ball Untitled4.jpg|Johnny Test Nano Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Test family Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Pages that need to be rewritten Category:Male characters